randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Sentry Gun
The Sentry Gun is a killstreak in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It requires 6 Kills, unlike 5 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It still is required to airdrop it in. The Sentry Gun crate can no longer be changed using the Hardline Pro ability due to a patch. Enemy players using Hacker Pro can turn your Sentry Guns against you if they can get close enough. Players using Ghost Pro will not be targeted by the Sentry Gun, although if the Ghost user stands between the Sentry and an ally, they will be shot by the resulting crossfire. The Sentry Gun is an unpopular killstreak for many players, due to the relatively high killstreak required, the ease at which enemies can kill/capture/disable it, and the fact it must be airdropped in. For these reasons, many players pass over it in favor of other killstreaks. This can be frustrating for players who are looking to unlock Ghost Pro, as one of the challenges involves destroying an enemy Sentry Gun. Because so few players use Sentry Guns, this challenge can take a long time to complete. To counter this, players have often used sentry guns as one of their own killsteaks and given it to the enemy for their use. By doing this, the likelihood of obtaining Ghost pro increases because it increases the frequency of Sentry guns in play for a player to destroy, so long as the player can earn them. Zombies The Sentry Gun (a.k.a. Automatic turret) is one of the three traps available on Kino der Toten. There are 2 in the level. One is in the Theater by the Teleporter which can be activated for 1500 points and stays on for approximately 2 minutes. The other one is in the Foyer room, on a table in the lower area. It can be activated for 1500 points and will stay activated for approximately 90 seconds. It will engage any zombie around it, pivoting 360 degrees. If it targets a zombie and the player is obstructing line of sight, it can hit the player and deal damage. It is based on the Type 92 heavy machine gun from Call of Duty: World at War. It can also be found in Dead Ops Arcade as a power-up. There are a few automatic turrets scattered across Ascension. but you do not gain any extra points when the Sentry Gun is getting kills from the zombie. Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Two sentry guns with no tripod can be found on the mission "Loose Ends" inside the weapons cache room, although it is not usable. It clips through the ammo box and the shelf partially.[2] *The original sentry gun concept art used a XM312 machine gun instead of a M134 minigun. *An EMP disables Sentry Guns. *A Sentry Gun can acquire and destroy helicopters and Harriers. It can even acquire an AC130, but cannot destroy it. *The Sentry Gun has a Picatinny rail attached to it. However, no upgrades are actually available for the gun. *In the single player level "Wolverines!", the Sentry Gun can be moved. *The Sentry Gun has a 180 degree angle within which it can engage targets. *There is a limit of 32 total Sentry Guns on a map at a time *If a player is playing Spec Ops and is killed while holding the sentry gun they will still be carrying it while they are down. Enemies will shoot at it providing great cannon fodder for the other player. *Upon reading the writing on the ammo box of a Sentry Gun, one will notice that the writing says "600 Cartridges// 7.62 IW Sentry // Infinity = M1920", followed by a serial number. *To earn this killstreak's challenges (the ones earned by "calling in" a number of them), the player must use the actual killstreak. The player cannot earn them by obtaining the Sentry Gun through a Care Package or Emergency Airdrop. *The barrels do not spin in multiplayer, even when firing. *If holding a sentry gun when an EMP goes off, it can be put down and it will be completely unharmed. *The Sentry Gun is the only killstreak operating on the ground. All others are Air Support. *There was a glitch where kills from a Care Package Sentry Gun would count towards a player's killstreak. *The Sentry Gun in the campaign mission "Exodus" can be picked up. This can be done by throwing a flashbang near it, and rush towards it with a high-mobility weapon and pick it up. If the player wants to accomplish this, it's advised to do it on Recruit, as many Russians protecting it will attack the player, so he would die on higher difficulties. NOTE: it never fires against Ultranationalists, instead it fires towards the US forces. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The Sentry Gun was said to have inspired the Death Machine, a portable version of it. *The Sentry Gun has a small camera on top that resembles the Camera Spike's camera. *It also has a radio similar to the Jammer. *A sentry can be destroyed by a Ballistic Knife, as well as the tomahawk. Zombies *The Sentry Gun was inspired by the Call of Duty: World At War mods/custom maps for PC. *The Sentry Gun has a 180 degree angle within which it can engage targets. The exception to this is in the Zombie map Kino der Toten, where it turns 360 degrees. *The Sentry Gun does not kill in one shot during Insta-Kill. Category:COD